my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Shirayuki
Ryo Shirayuki is an antagonist in the series and the twin brother of Akane Shirayuki. Personality When Ryo was first introduced he was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood boy. In the first semester he confessed his love to his teacher, who then began to take advantage of him, leading Ryo to freeze her. With the incident rumors spreading about him, but after meeting Kisaki Murasame and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between him and Katsuki Bakugo, he's shown to be a reserved boy with little emotions, which he only expresses when having moments with Kisaki. He starts to love Kisaki so much that he wants to have babies with her, even if he has to force her. Ryo is absolutely without a doubt a pure genuine Yandere, although he seemed like an innocent boy when he first was shown in the series. He is not afraid to attack those whom seek a relationship towards Kisaki, and would most likely kill them if needed. He is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (He often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). Despite his violent and insane tendencies and obsessive nature, it is shown that he doesn't really want to force Kisaki into being affectionate with him as he didn't want to force Kisaki to kiss him. Because Rin is Kisaki's little sister, he makes constant attempts to befriend her. Abilities Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ryo usually enhances his attacks with ice thus he can both wound and freeze his enemies at the same time. * Stealth Expert: He is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. Ryo usually appears out of unsuspecting places like through the ceiling for comedic effect. Quirk * Cryokinesis: Ryo has almost complete control over ice at will, meaning that he can freeze and then control any form of water and his attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against him. He can freeze any body of water around him and control it. When using his power at full capacity, his hair usually turns into ice. He can create anything that he wishes and his ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. Special Moves * Ice Daggers: '''Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from his sleeves; and Ryo has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that he can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Claws: '''His ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Akane's hair and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench with relative ease. * '''Ice Punch: '''Ryo encases his hands with ice and punches his enemies thus freezing them in tandem with wounding them. * '''Ice Clones: '''He also has the ability to create ice clones of himself or others. * '''Dragon Hail Bullets: Ryo jumps into the air before he releases a barrage of icicles from his ice claws. Trivia * Ryo in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to himself as one. One occasion being is when Katsuki told him that he is "watching people again" Ryo appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "The day after you stole my heart, everything I touched told me it would be better shared with you." * (To Kisaki Murasame, after she called him crazy for hurting Ono Kayoko) "I'm crazy?! What's crazy is this world that refuses to let me be with you!!" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males